the Elf Princess
by It'sBeenARealSlice
Summary: "Will you love me for forever?" "No Tarien, for much much longer" Based on the movie 'The Swan Princess' As children, Elladan and Tarien are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. However the Witch King has other plans for Tarien...
1. Chapter 1 - The plans of the heart

_Many moons ago there lived a great king named Thranduil who ruled a large and mighty kingdom and yet he was even more was blessed with 2 children a son called Legolas and a daughter who was given the name Tarien. On the night of the princesses 80th birthday many elleths and elleons from all over middle earth came to welcome, and give gifts to the elven princess. Among them was Lord Elrond his wife Celebrain, young daughter Arwen and his sons Elladan and Elrohir. It was then that Thranduil and Elrond happened upon the same idea; Elladan and Tarien would be brought together every summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join the two elven realms forever. _  
_But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil ruler of the nazguls: The Witch King. Tarien's begetting day was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take Thranduil's kingdom for his Ruler Sauron by means of the forbidden arts. Yet on the eve of his assault Thranduil attacked and the Witch King's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death the witch was only banished to Mordor, he left behind him a single threat_  
_"I am not yet finished with _you_ king Thranduil, someday I shall get my powers back and when I do everything you own and everything you love… will be _mine!"  
_Many feared that on that day the King had been too kind. But soon the threat was forgotten, and all hopes turned to the not too distant summer when Elladan and Tarien would properly meet…_

* * *

__Lord Elrond of Rivendell sat in his study writing a letter to Galadriel, whilst his eldest son Elladan sulked in an armchair, when Glorfindel barged in  
"My Lord, they are coming!"  
With sudden haste the two elves stood one less reluctantly than the other and made their way to welcome their guests; King Thranduil and Princess Tarien.  
The two Mirkwood elves approached on horse to the gate and Thranduil leapt off gracefully, motioning for Tarien to follow suit, which, with great discomfort and hesitation she obliged and with her father began walking forward to meet Elrond and Elladan

"Ah Lord Elrond, Ismaldris is lovely as ever!"he smiled slyly at the Lord of Rivendell before casting his gaze to the now pouting Elladan "and who might this strapping young Elleon be? Elladan it is a pleasure to meet you" The elleon merely rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Welcome to our Realm my dear King Thranduil, and to you sweet princess" Elrond bowed low as he returned the greeting. Tarien looked at her father in frustration as Elladan was pushed forward by Elrond with many protestations and she too walked to meet him in the center hands clasped behind her back, her eyes watching the ground

"Mae govannen Princess Tarien Saesa omentien lle (pleasure meeting you)"

"Saesa omentien _lle_ Elladan" she replied curtsying deeply, looking up only to find that he had already stalked off.

Elrond glared at his son "Elladan! go back!" he whispered and the elleon begrudgingly turned around walked back to the bemused princess and planted a kiss on her hand causing both of them to shudder.  
_I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer! _ He thought miserably _I bet she doesn't do archery, swim or hunt!_

_ Ugh he's so conceited _Tarien noted mentally _what an absolute bummer, if I get lucky maybe we can stop this stunt._

"So happy you could come!" Elladan called over his shoulder as he walked off

"So happy to be here!" she returned glumly "oh how I'd like to run!" she whispered under her breath. "This is not my idea-"

"This isn't my idea-"

"Of fun!"

The rest of that summer was awful for Tarien whose only companion was her hand maiden, who was not much for company. And so she was reduced to training with the twins which for the most part was fairly amusing as she managed to beat them all in archery. Her misfortune was increased when she overheard the two father discussing animatedly herself and Elladan.

"The pair seem to somewhat get along quite nicely"  
our lands will join if this arrangement clicks!" Thranduil agreed causing the princess to moan in anguish

"My Dear friend that's the point, precisely"

"What wonderful parenting and politics!"

"So happy we've agreed"

"I believe we have a deal!"

"Elladan is quite the catch!"

"This is my idea-"

"This is my idea-"

"Of a match!"

* * *

Ten years later

Thranduil stood inside the great hall of Mirkwood pacing impatiently, Legolas ran down the stairs smiling "Ada I thought you had left already"

"I should have liked to but your sister just won't come!' Legolas grinned all spring she had been dreading this day whining constantly about Elladan until she was told that she was behaving like an orc. He still had the bruise from that.

"I'll persuade her to hurry don't worry Ada!" he called already rushing to Tarien's room

"By the Valar Ri' hurry up! You can't keep Elladan waiting"

"I haven't finished packing or washed my hair and Legolas I don't like him!" she grumbled emerging from her room and walking to the hall dejectedly.

Things were not running smoothly in Rivendell either Elrond opened the door of Elladan's room to see him shooting arrows at a picture someone had drawn of Tarien

"Elladan! They'll soon be arriving and _that's_ the respect your showing?!"

"If I have to dance at a feast with her I swear to Valar I'll be sick!"

As the horses drew up to the gates of Ismaldris a tomato hit Tarien in the face she looked up to see Elladan and Elrohir grinning evilly at her.

Thranduil hurried forward ignoring his daughter's cry of disgust and muttered to Elrond "one day Lord Elladan will be her intended!"

"Splendid!" Elrond smiled in triumph

Elladan flopped on his bed and Elrohir murmured condolences to him as he ranted "We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!" he grumbled as her shout of

"Hey Elrohir? Elladan?" floated in the air

"When picking teams or friends I'd never choose her!"

Elrohir rolled his eyes as someone knocked on the door "you'd think she'd take the hint" opening the door to reveal Tarien "or learn to read" he added pointing to the 'NO ELLETHS' sign on the door

"This truly is not fair!"

"we truly could not care!"

"Boys it's all or none!" she cried shooting an arrow through the crack in the door and tearing Elladan's tunic.

"Oops! This was not my idea!"

"This wasn't our idea-"

"of fun!"

Glorfindel sighed to Erestor as they waved fare well to the Mirkwood party "long before they met, Elladan and Tarien were destined to be wedded, however any elleon can see the only point on which they don't disagree is that the very thought of summertime, is dreaded"

Erestor frowned "surely Lord Elrond and King Thranduil are aware of their obvious dislike of each other then?'

"Well they are either not or they are simply turning a blind eye to the whole situation" Erestor's only answer was to shake his head sadly.

* * *

10 years later.

Tarien grew lovelier every year just as Elladan grew more handsome. Yet they seemed to lose any good qualities as each summer came around. This much was obvious to all of Rivendell as they watched Thranduil having to drag the princess kicking and screaming out of the carriage as Elladan firmly planted himself in the branches of a tree with Elrohir.

"She had better not talk me into playing archery! Eugh she's always flirting with our guards!"

Elrohir smirked at his twin" verily I think you like her! Do tell me!"

"I'd like her better if she did not always win at cards!" he grumbled.

"Four sevens and a ten!" Elladan announced delightedly

"I think I've won again" Tarien replied smugly as the two elleons stared in amazement

"But every time you've won!"

"Well this is my idea-"

"This isn't my idea-"

"Of fun!"

This summer Thranduil and Tarien left in higher spirits, this was mostly due to the fact that as she was leaving she threw a tomato at Elladan's face. The elves of Mirkwood gathered around delightedly

"We need a royal wedding! I'd love to be invited!" tittered one elf

"And we'll surely get a holiday to rest our bow and arrows" another squealed

"Someday the two will marry?" questioned someone

"Yes, the two lands will be united and with some luck the marriage may-"

"Result in a royal laito! (Baby)"

Thranduil how ever was worried, whenever he mentioned anything to do with marriages and Rivendell he was almost immediately shut down by Tarien. He was beginning to realize how much she detested Elladan. Fearing for the plan he wrote to Elrond: I fear that Tarien is not keen on the merger!

His reply was a mere two words; urge her!

* * *

10 years later

Tarien threw herself on top of her older brother who raised an eyebrow in bemusement  
"Melamin, what is wrong?"Although he suspected he already knew

"For as long as I can remember, I've been told someday we'll wed, every June until September!" Legolas smiled sadly as she was once again dragged off to Ismaldris.

"All their pushing and annoying hints! I've got bruises with their fingerprints, besides I can do much better I'm sure he's so immature" she cried to Arwen, now finally old enough to understand her problems.

"Well I am sorry but that doesn't stop you going downstairs and meeting my brother once more" Arwen declared firmly as she pushed her down and into the ballroom. Elladan was already in there having been shoved and locked in by a combined effort of Elrond and his two advisors. As he heard the door slam and an angry huff release from the princess he turned, only to smile widely as she to spun around.

_I see him smiling and now my knees are buckling? _She thought _I see the true him and my doubts are gone…_

_She started out as such an ugly duckling _he said to himself _but know she's turned into a graceful swan! _Subconsciously the pair began walking towards each other. Tarien sunk into a curtsy  
"So happy to be here my Lord" Elladan bowed and reached out for her hands

"Until know I never knew, it is you of been dreaming of"

"This is my idea-"  
"this is my idea-"

Suddenly Thranduil and Elrond burst into the ballroom  
"what a good idea, it's such a charming and romantic notion!" cried the King"  
"this is my idea! Such a good idea!"  
"What a good idea love is surely a magic potion!"  
"This was exactly our idea... of love!"

At the two rulers joyful exclamations many noble elves started pouring into the room to find Tarien and Elladan dancing around the hall completely oblivious to everyone but each other

Tarien smiled "this is my idea-"

"This is my idea-"echoed Elladan "of love" and he placed a tender kiss on the inside of her wrist. Then spinning her around so that they faced both parents and many elves he cleared his throat

"Arrange the marriage!" Arwen let out a squeal of triumph and hi-fived Elrohir as many surrounding elleons and elleths cheered loudly and Erestor indicated for the musicians to play a merry tune. However Tarien was looking from left to right very much confused  
"Wait!"  
"What? You are all I've ever wanted!" declared Elladan in shock "You're as beautiful as the moon itself!"  
"Thank you, but... what else?"  
"What else?" he echoed, confusion colouring his tone  
"is beauty all that matters to you?" somewhere in the hall Thranduil cleared his throat and shook his head at his daughter but she ignored him, now staring sadly at Elladan  
"Elladan, what else?" Pushed Elrond  
"I...well…uh... what else is there?" Elrond shook his head in frustration and Arwen, who was quite the romantic, almost started crying at his announcement. But Tarien simply turned and slowly left the building. Leaving Elladan staring in horror at his loss. 

* * *

A/N:  
**Hey guys! This is gonna be a slight AU fic as you can probably tell but i hope you like it ! Don't forget to review your thoughts, should i continue or not?  
**Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Weep for the fallen

As the Mirkwood party walked out of the gates of Rivendell on their steeds, Thranduil turned round to the desolate Lord Elrond "well you cannot say we did not try" he sighed "Tarien say goodbye"

The princess did not turn to look at the family "good bye"  
"good bye?"  
"Lord Elladan" she announced, who for his part was looking anywhere but at her, Elrond looked pointedly at him  
"good bye Princess" he said forlornly, and the two Mirkwood royals left Rivendell, seemingly for good.  
Elrond's voice could be heard throughout the realm "all these years of planning, WASTED"

* * *

It had been sunny that morning but no more, the thunder rumbled ominously overhead like many steeds galloping after an orc, Elladan Elrohir and Arwen were seated in the drawing room Elladan and Elrohir playing chess whilst Arwen wrote poems suddenly she turned angrily to her eldest brother  
"what else is there?!" she shrieked slamming her palm against her forehead "She says 'is beauty all that matters to you?' and you say 'what else is there?'!" Elladan turned to face his sister  
"I know it was dumb!"  
"you should write a book – how to offend elleths in five syllables or less"

Elrohir sniggered "your turn Elladan, oh look you lost a queen!" he pronounced waving the chess piece in the air, Elladan sunk to the ground  
"that's twice in one day" he groaned  
"Think 'Dan, there must be something other than her beauty that you like" Arwen cried  
"Ha! Of course I do Arwen. She's like...you know...And then... how about... you get it?" Arwen sunk into the seat and even Elrohir raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Well, I just don't know how to explain it!" he cried in frustration. "I have to prove it, wait I'll prove it to her! Ha-ha! I'll prove my love! Oh and checkmate!" Elladan grinned victoriously as Elrohir sputtered at the loss of the game.

* * *

Meanwhile in the thundering storm a lone figure stood at the edge of the path, a long black cloak swirling around him and a mask covering his face, the witch king had returned "Today's the day Thranduil" he cackled to himself "everything you own, everything you love, will be mine"

* * *

"I just don't understand why you asked Elladan that, why did you ask him that question?" Thranduil questioned his daughter, the curiosity mixed with annoyance.  
"I had to know that he loved me for just being me, not because of my looks!"  
Suddenly the horses stopped abruptly and the gathering looked up to see a strange figure blocking their way. Thranduil moved forward. Motioning for Tarien to stay put. Yet as he drew closer, the man began to conduct a form of power around him and he moved forward transforming himself into a hideous creature. Thranduil remembered that this man could be none other than the once banished witch-king and though the elves fought with great skill the witch king's powers had grown. Thranduil turned to the youngest of his guard  
"Go Rahion, and warn the Lords of Ismaldris of our fate" he cried and after a seconds hesitation the young elleon ran as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

Another game of chess had commenced when Rahion crashed through the doors of Elrond's lodgings. Elladan reacted first, running down to the elf that lay in a crumpled heap. Looking up to his siblings he said "It's one of King Thranduil's guards!"  
Elladan's words seem to reanimate the elf for he turned the three elves and sputtered  
"we….were…attacked" he gasped out. Horror appearing on the Arwen and the twins faces. Elladan leapt up wit a cry of  
"Tarien!" and fled the castle  
"Elladan! Wait!" Arwen shrieked but to no avail he had already taken his horse when they reached the stables.

Riding far better than any elf normally could in such a storm Elladan reached the attack zone in hardly anytime "Tarien!" he cried searching desperately with his eyes for the Princess but alas! The only remnant of she was her silver necklace lying in the mud. He picked it up gently placing it in a pocket of his tunic. A sharp rasping gasp caught in his ears and he spun around to see Thranduil lying, severely wounded in the water.  
"King Thranduil!" he exclaimed softly reaching to support the elf king "who did this?"  
The kings eyes were glazed over "I...it came so quickly! A great animal!"  
"A great animal?"  
"Listen to me Elladan, it's not what it seems, it's not what it seems!" he grasped at Elladan shaking his shoulders slightly as he repeated his warning  
"what's not what it seems?" He asked, and then more desperately "Where is Tarien?"  
This question seemed to weaken the king who closed his eyes before whispering so low Elladan strained to hear  
"Tarien…. Tarien is...is…gone" and with that he slumped over Elladan caught him quickly and draped him over his horse. Then he lifted his head heavenward, falling to his knees "Manwe please no, no… TARIEN!"  
Soon after a group of Rivendell's guards came, Elrohir with them, to lead the fallen King and the desolate Prince back to safety.


	3. Chapter 3 - What happens in the shadows

Elsewhere in an abandoned kingdom stood the witch king and his faithful esquire waiting by the lake watching as an old hag struggled against her bonds. Chained against the wall glaring at her two captors.  
"Now don't let my little spell make you sad Tarien" he said in honeyed tones "it does not last even for the whole night, as soon as the moon comes up…" he trailed off as the moonlight the chains and shackles disintegrated, the ugly woman changed back into the beautiful elf princess "well you see how it works, you must be in my castle of course and when the light of the moon touches you.. yes but understand my dear princess your pain gives me no pleasure"  
Tarien raised her eyebrow  
"well maybe just a little, but what I truly want, is your fathers kingdom" Tarien whirled around fire blazing in her eyes  
"you cannot take it! Even if you have enough power"  
"ah my sweetling, I do not have enough power I have tried that already. You see when you steal something you spend your whole life fighting to keep it, my plan is for you give me the one thing more powerful than I, you have the key to the kingdom Tarien, and i need it"  
"never!" Tarien cried ripping her hand out of his grasp running away from the monstrous man.  
"Manke naa lle autien? (where are you going) as soon as the moonlight leaves this lake you'll be turned back into that woman, no matter where you are" Tarien froze, she would never escape the curse. She had not cried for many, many moons but as she slumped down by a tree she could not stop a few tears sliding down her face.

1 year later  
after Thranduil had mostly recovered his injuries he had been greatly questioned, but the king remembered nothing and soon fell into such despair that it was left to Legolas to rule over Mirkwood in his father's stead, he had found a beautiful wife named Elenaria and the two ruled with power and grace but the name Tarien was never to be uttered.

In Rivendell however Tarien was the only thing that Elladan ever thought about. It had become a ritual for he and Elrohir to train to defeat the great animal that Thranduil had warned him of. But soon only Elladan believed the princess to be alive. That however did not prevent him from daily competing against his twin in the game they called 'coloris sagittis' compromising of a large timer, 10 servants, and blunt arrows covered in coloured powder. Elrohir's arrows blue and Elladan's orange. The servants were having a break from being shot at and so the musicians were taking their place. Arwen carefully brought forward their arrows to the training fields  
"you know the musicians are truly not happy about this" she warned.  
"I know, but I have to practice-" Elladan replied  
"oh no complaints here!" she laughed lightly "I do believe it will be very entertaining"  
"-the great animal is never going to give her up without a fight" Elladan continued as though he had completely missed his sisters comment.  
"But you surely don't still think her alive Dan?" asked Elrohir  
"when I find the great animal 'Ro" he said "there I will find Tarien"  
"Brother, the whole of middle-earth has been searched for her and no one has found her. She will never come back, the whole of Rivendell knows that!"  
"Then the whole of Rivendell is wrong!" he retorted "Tarien's alive, and I will find her"  
Arwen gave Elrohir a shove and he merely harrumphed at his comment before grinning widely to the musicians "Ready 'Dan?"  
"Animals! Assemble!" Arwen cried "oh I feel awful calling them that" she added as the musicians came forward looking offended  
"It's all part of the game Mellamin" comforted Elrohir  
"My Lady, My Lords we are musicians!" complained an elf  
"The servants had the day off and we have to us someone, I'm sorry Netherin, but it is fairly harmless"  
"I am an artist, not a boar"  
"You're a fool either way for speaking like that to me" Arwen commented under her breath  
"Come now My friends" Elladan laughed spinning a soft tipped arrow in his hand "like Ar' said they're harmless…mostly"  
reluctantly the men put on their outfits  
"we are a band!" muttered one  
"and not a band of animals" another agreed  
"this masquerade is more than I can bear!" grumbled a third  
"there goes my reputation, it's awful this humiliation, and I've the lions share" cried Netherin

"Down on all fours please and growl ferociously!" cried Arwen giggling madly "Liven it up a bit! I wish for you to strike fear into my heart! No not you dear Yelvin you are a rabbit for Valars sake!" she grinned apologetically "archers, lle desiel? Kela! (are you ready? go!)" And the two brothers sprung after the retreating figures of the musicians.  
above in the dining area the noble elves watched in amusement as the Lords of Ismaldris shot arrow after arrow at the poor musicians  
"Day after day all Elladan ever does is practice, practice practice" commented two elves  
"Thinking of her and that that it was" added another wisely  
"Practice, practice, practice!" another laughed as Elladan shot three at a time all hitting the duck.  
"30 seconds left boys!" Came Arwen's shout "Day after day the only time we truly speak, you practice practice practice"  
"he's thinking of her and the way it could've been practice, practice, practice!" agreed Elrohir running past and shooting the bear.  
"5 seconds! 4, 3, 2, 1! TIME!" shouted Arwen and all players skidded to a halt "animals please assemble for counting! Ah very good, oh Haevri! Well Dan got plenty of 5 pointers that I can be sure of!" she said lightly as Elladan knelt down placing a cool cloth on the elleons head  
"Sorry Haevri, why don't you take a few days off?" he grinned apologetically, Arwen was counting up the scores carefully and spun around delightedly  
"you both got a total of 298 points! Quel fara! (good hunting!)"  
"oh! But wait just a moment Arwen dear" he motioned for the Yelvin to turn around, which he did rather grudgingly and Elladan lifted the white rabbit tail up with his bow to reveal an orange splotch "Sorry 'Ro" he grinned  
Elrohir laughed "you're a great marksman Dan, one of the best! It takes more than good aim, it takes courage! That's what I believe"  
Arwen raised an eyebrow "why don't you guys play a round of catch and fire?"  
"Catch and fire?" Elrohir questioned nervously "you mean me?"  
"you are the only one with enough courage brother mine" she agreed slyly. Elrohir sighed and reached for his bow as a Servant rushed forward with an apple which was carefully placed on his head.  
"Desiel Ro?" Elladan shouted  
"Desiel!" he called back shakily  
"Remember now" Arwen grinned "aim for his heart, right between-"  
"the shoulders, I know Arwen, I made this game up!" Elladan walked 50 paces away and turned so his back was facing Elrohir his ears listening hard for the sound...  
Elrohir drew his bow back and fired right at Elladan, who whipped around at the last minute snatching it from the air and firing it right back at Elrohir, splitting the apple atop his head in half. Arwen caught one half of the apple and cheered  
"that's 52 shots hitting the apple out of 52!" she declared. Elrohir grinned and the he and his sister walked off leaving Elladan to stare thoughtfully out at the horizon  
"Don't lose hope Tarien, wherever you are, I will find you" he promised, his only response was the cool breeze on his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4 - How the mighty will party

Not too far away two hobbits sat by the edge of what they called Swan lake. After witnessing the transformation of Tarien they quickly moved to comfort her and became as friends. But at that moment Tarien was not with them and the two were arguing  
"Quiet!" cried one "I am trying to concentrate!"  
"you've come up with some foolish ideas before Galin but this one is the worst of all" commented the other  
"ha! Go ahead and laugh Tepee I'll get her to kiss me and then-"  
"and then you'll turn into a prince? I doubt it my friend"  
"I will you'll see, but moving on I've got to finish making this jumping platform so I can get those flowers" Galin answered gruffly  
"why don't you just go for these flowers?"  
"pssh I don't want these flowers, I must have those flowers because when she learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop"  
"and then poof you'll turn into a prince"  
"Precisely"  
"mind if I point out a problem?"  
"I don't take advice from peasants"  
"suit yourself"  
"the key is concentration" he declared standing atop the platform and leaping off, he was halfway in the air when the Tepee called out  
"I was just wondering how you're planning on getting back is all" Galin froze mid-air and began falling down into the water when a pale arm grabbed his and dragged him back onto land.  
"oh thank you Tarien!" he cried standing up  
"Galin! Are you okay why would you do... whatever it was that you were doing?"  
"he thought that if-" the Tepee began  
"shh!" cried Galin "I wanted to get those flowers for you!"  
"For me? Galin are you trying to impress me once more" she smiled  
"what? No, not I! you deserve those flowers dear Tarien"  
"and you may deserve a kiss!"  
"well okay then!"  
"Galin I am only teasing, I can only kiss the elf I love and then he must-"  
"Make a vow of everlasting love I know I heard the evil witch king say it"  
"and he must prove it to the world" she added firmly  
"and what exactly did you think I was doing with the flowers and the water?"  
"Tepee, make him understand!"  
"I'm only a hobbit M'lady"  
"it's like this Galin: if I could break this spell I'd run to him today! And somehow I know he's on his way to me, when I meet him I'll know we are meant to be. And for far longer than forever I'll hold him in my heart, you know it's almost as though he is here with me although we are far apart. I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to him, For far longer than forever, much stronger than forever and with his love I'll never be alone"  
"Pretty speech but who is he?"  
"I don't know" Tarien sighed and walked off she raised her eyes heavenward and gave shriek as an eagle all but crashed into her. An arrow through his wing.  
"is he dead?" Tepee asked carefully prodding it with her foot  
"no I'ts just his wing, I do believe" Tarien answered bending down to the bird. It was smaller than she had ever seen, and eagle no doubt, but smaller than the ones that people could ride  
"poor young one, he will be in a grevious amount of pain, you two will need to hold him down for me" she said reaching to remove the arrow.  
"Got him" the two cried out, holding him firmly as they could. She gently snapped it and tugged the two ends out and tearing a strip of fabric from her dress she wrapped it around him causing the bird to start awake and screech loudly  
"En gothamin?" it asked  
"no we are your mellonea"  
"then why are you holding an arrow in your hand huh?" the eagle glared at her "it looks like the one in my wing-" he stretched out his wing in surprise "i... you mean you had a chance to slit my throat and instead you pulled it…?"  
"Mhmm" Tarien could barely prevent her laughter  
"Madame Elf I apologize, the name is Jacques, Lieutenant Jacques of the rudh thoronath division" the two hobbits grinned at each other and saluted the bird. Tarien curtsyed politely  
"Saesa omentien lle Lieutenant Jaques, my name is Tarien, Princess Tarien. And these" she gestured to the two hobbits "are my lovely friends Temperance Perengook-"  
"My friends call me Tepee" she said bowing  
"-and Galin Meridoc"  
"I have no friends only servants, and they call me Your Highness" Galin declared grandly. Jacques stared at the hobbit in confusion until Tepee swiftly whispered  
"He thinks he's a prince"  
"I see, well Princess I owe you, and I intend on staying her until that debt is paid"  
"Oh, I don't think there is much we can do he has me under this spell…"  
"what? You mean the Witch King? With his…" the eagle sqwaked loudly and flew uo into the sky as the said sorcerer apeqrd from behind a tree shrouded in darkness, the two hobbits snuck out of the way as the Princess stood and stuck her nose in the air defiantly  
"Your knight in shining armor has come" he chuckled madly "all it takes is just one little thing, will you… give me the key?" Tarien rolled her eyes in disgust.  
"every night you ask me the same question-"  
"No, no!"  
"and every night I give you the same answer-"  
"ah Princess"  
"I'll die first!"  
"you know, you are really beginning to frustrate me!"  
"I would have believed you would be used to it by now"  
"That's it! You just keep pushing it, but some day in the near future I will boil over and you will burn with me!"  
"Go ahead then, but I'll never give you my fathers kingdom!"  
"argh" The witch King looked to walk off but turned around smiling cruelly "I was foolish to hope you would agree tonight, clearly you need another day to think it over" his laugh echoed off the rocks as the rising sun caused the elf to transform into the hag again. He marched off into the shadows

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away Lord Elrond sat in his study reading his documents whilst Arwen sat also, polishing her head piece  
"Beautiful, simply lovely is it not Ada?" Elrond did not look up.

"Yes indeed Arwen, perfect for the upcoming ball"

"hmm yes about the ball Ada-"

"Elladan will find a princess, he will get married and I can _finally_ hand over the kingdom to a new king and queen" Elrond smiled happily

"I seriously doubt that Ada, Elladan refuses to marry unless it is to Tarien." Elrond waved his hand as if to hit Arwen's worries away

"not to worry, that will all change after tomorrow night's ball!" just then Glorfindel strode into the study looking slightly stressed

"they are all coming M'lord, every princess and Lady you invited" Elrond stood up in delight, and clapped the balrog slayer on the shoulder he montioned for him to walk and called over his shoulder to the bemused Arwen  
"I told you my daughter, one of these is bound to change his mind"

"Oh yes absolutely… _not_" she muttered.

"now, where are Elladan and Elrohir?" he mused, Arwen opened her mouth but Elrond cut across again "oh wait! I know where they are; discovering the mystery of the fat animal"

"Great animal ada, the great animal" Arwen grimaced slightly, correcting them. Elrond waved his hand once more as he and Glorfindel walked out leaving a thoroughly frustrated Undomiel behind.

_Listen to me Elladan! It's not what it seems… it's not what it seems! _ Elladan shook his head, the words of King Thranduil echoing in his mind. He stood in the palace library mounds of book strewn about him, he was skimming htrough a book labeled 'Beasts of the West' and although his hands were hopeful his heart was heavy; would he ever find the Great beast who had taken his beloved? _What did King Thranduil mean?! _ He asked himself in frustration slamming yet another book shut and marching around to another shelf. His skimming was becoming more frantic as he threw books around him until he froze, his hand hovering over a page in pure, unadulterated amazement and joy  
"of _course_" he whispered " 'it's not _what it seems' "_ and then, grabbing the book his mind singing with joy, he ran out of the library- and straight into Lord Elrond.

"Elladan watch where you are going!" he chided, smiling all the same and the joy pulsating off of his son "Ii've come to tell you all the elleths are coming and- where are you going?" his voice turned suddenly suspicious

"to fight the Great Animal" he declared ver his shoulder

"Ah of course, well as long as you're here tomorrow night.." This statement caused Elladan to stop and spin around looking alarmed

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes 'Dan _tomorrow night" _Arwen had arrived, standing behind Elrond smirking slightly "the ball, remember?"

"Oh but!" he gestured to his book, "I can't!" at these words Arwen's bottom lip jutted out and her eyes started to water (even if she was not approving of Elladan finding a new elleths she _did _ love balls) a small tear slipped down her face as her lip started to tremble.

"Please Arwen, don't do the eye thing and the lip thing" he moaned as she turned he sad face on him, silently imploring him to come back "well look, if I leave now, I can probably be back in time" he muttered glaring as she smiled brightly. "But please Arwen don't turn it into another one of those beauty pageant things"

"Do not worry Elladan" Elrond broke in "it's just a few representatives"

"and their daughters" Arwen murmered to Glorfindel who shook his head in amusement.  
Elladan, however had stalked off to find Elrohir apparently the only sane one left in this realm.


End file.
